imaspeedrunnerfandomcom-20200214-history
KoopaXross
---- Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 2 In I'm A Speedrunner 2 he was in Group D with LukeRF44, 333alegreto333, and CrashPro3. In his first match (a race to defeat Dingodile in Crash 3), he lost to Luke. He got into Round 2 by winning his other 2 matches. His Crash 2 race to beat Ripper Roo with 4 gems with alegreto was filled with failure, and ended in a draw. A rematch was done, and SaM93 comfortably won. He also defeated CrashPro in Crash 3 race to defeat Tiny with 4 relics, though CrashPro claimed that he had quit, and didn't send footage. In Round 2, he faced CrashFan994 They apparently tried the PS1 trilogy games twice each, but in the end it was a Crash 2 race to beat Ripper Roo, which was obviously more suited to being a Round 1 match. SaM93 won. The Semi-Finals saw him against MrFinlandboy, who had previously been knocked out of the tournament, but was brought back in as a Wildcard to make up the numbers. Their match was a Crash 3 speedrun to beat N. Gin. He won the match, and a spot in the Grand Final, along with LukeRF44, CrashBandiSpyro12, StanScooby545 and Random8127, but he was unable to participate in it. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 3 Chaosstar was drawn in Group F along with Elvisman2000, Zanar and SalamenceMaster1 (who quit, and was replaced by TheEpicGamer2010). His first race was against SalamenceMaster in a speedrun to get 10 eggs in Spyro 3. He won the match, but it was declared Void after SalamenceMaster quit the tournament. He then beat Zanar in a Spyro 1 speedrun to Beast Makers, and Elvisman in another Spyro 1 race, this time to 15 dragons. His last race was against TheEpicGamer2010 in a Spyro 2 race to 5 talismans. EpicGamer didn't send his footage, but nonetheless, Chaosstar won just like all the other Round 1 matches. In Round 2 he suffered a shameful defeat at the hands of MeckleMisuer, in a race to 9 orbs in Spyro 2. Chaosstar wasn't able to do swimming in the air glitch, thus not making it any further than 4 orbs. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 4 His first match with MeckleMisuer was a loss, but he beat AntarticSpyro, and lost to Nintendogen64. Meckle won his 2 other matches and AntarticSpyro won against Nintendogen64, which meant the Group would enter a Triple Threat. It would be a race to reach the Nebula G34 in Ratchet and Clank 1. ScourgeandMephiles won that match by only 10 seconds from Nintendogen64. Round 2 saw him against TheStickKid. He won as he was the only uploader of the match. In the Semi-Finals, he faced the underdog ThaRixer and won. This time he was able to show up for the final and was against Mr100PercentGamer, Lapogne36, and AuronSuper95 in a race to beat Chairman Drek from Pokitaru (after Gaspar). When he made it to Oltanis Orbit, he had a power cut, and was classified 4th. Participation in IAS? Nein! Two and a half years later Scourge returned to IAS under the name KoopaXross. His return also made him temporarily hold the title of "Longest time between competing in two tournaments". He was dethroned by StardustNova in 2015. His return was not successful at all after he was defeated by MrFinlandboy in an extremely close Crash 3 race to beat Dingodile with 3 gems, Nintendogen64 in a Spyro 1 race to get 5 dragon eggs and beat Blowhard and NIN1OD0 in a race to catch a Kakuna and beat the Jr. Trainer♂ in Pewter City Gym in Pokémon Red Version. Despite losing all 3 of his matches, he was allowed into Round 2 after NIN1OD0 dropped out of the tournament, but KoopaXross later dropped out of the tournament himself. After a disappointing show in IAS? Nein!, KoopaXross has not returned to a tournament since. Statistics Game Statistics Category:Grand Finalists Category:Past Competitors Category:Competitors from Europe